Анонимус
|карта1 = |ширина_карты1 = |легенда1 = |карта2 = |ширина_карты2 = |легенда2 = |членство = децентрализованная группа |тип_центра = |центр = |тип = интернет-сообщество, хакерство, интернет-активизм, анти-интернет-цензура |языки = |язык = |дата_основания1 = 2003 |девиз = Мы — Анонимус. Мы — Легион. Мы не прощаем. Мы не забываем. Ожидайте насBros & Hoes in Prose Slava Pastukhov, retrieved 16 June 2012Inside WikiLeaks: My Time with Julian Assange at the World's Most Dangerous Website Page 35, Daniel Domscheit-Berg - 2011 |адрес = |сайт = |викисклад = Anonymous (group) }} Анонимус ( , переводится как «Анонимный», «Аноним», «Безымянный»), МФА: ) — современная свободно организованная группа хактивистов. Первоначально термин появился в 2003 году на имиджборде 4chan как концепция множества онлайн- и оффлайн-сообществ пользователей, представляющих собой анархический цифровой мировой разум . Также под этим термином понимается субкультура, возводящая в идеал идею анонимности и свободы в интернете . Анонимус выступает строго против цензуры в интернете, преследования и надзора. В знак протеста группа взломала различные государственные веб-сайты. Также атаки были направлены и на крупные организации по безопасностиHacking group Anonymous takes on India internet censorship retrieved 11 June 2012anonymous threatens government retrieved 20 May 2012Computer Hacking: Can «good» Hackers Help Fight Cybercrime? — Marcia Clemmitt, CQ Press — 2011. Участники и сторонники Анонимус могут быть опознаны по ношению маски Гая Фокса, ставшей одним из его символов. Маска Гая Фокса является также напоминанием о борьбе с репрессивным правительством, как это показано в фильме «V — значит вендетта»Anonymous Claims To Have Hacked 28,000 PayPal Passwords For Guy Fawkes Day. В своём раннем виде концепция Анонимус трактовалась как децентрализованное интернет-сообщество, которое действует анонимно и скоординированно, прежде всего, для достижения своих целей, как правило, ради развлечений, связанных с различным интернет-юмором и мемами. А позже, начиная с 2008 года, Анонимус начинает сильно ассоциироваться с таким понятием, как совместный и международный хактивизм. Они провели ряд протестов и других акций в ответ на цифровые антипиратские кампании (см. авторское право) различных торгово-промышленных, кинозаписывающих и иных компанийActivists target recording industry websites, BBC News, 20 September 2010.Beaumont, Claudine. Music and film industry websites targeted in cyber attacks, The Telegraph, September 20, 2010.. Большинство подобных акций было осуществлено неизвестными лицами или группой лиц, которые называли себя данным именем — «Anonymous» . Некоторые аналитики восхваляют Анонимус как борцов за свободу интернетаExpert Oracle Application Express John Scott, Doug Gault, Raj Mattamal — 2011, или как «цифрового Робина Гуда»From Anonymous to shuttered websites retrieved 18 June 2012, в то время как критики осуждают их как «анархических кибер-партизан», «толпу киберлинчевателей» или «кибертеррористов» . Движение Анонимус не обязательно привязано к определённым ресурсам, однако некоторые сайты тесно с ним связаны. Среди них, как правило, имиджборды (например, 4chan), а также связанные с ними вики-сайты, Encyclopædia Dramatica, и ряд интернет-форумов . После ряда скандальных и хорошо преданных огласке акций и протестов, а также успешных DDos-атак и взломов веб-сайтов, популярность и размеры группы Анонимус увеличились . При анализе возможностей движения, Анонимус был позиционирован как один из главных наследников WikiLeaks, по мнению CNN . В 2012 году американский журнал Time включил Анонимус в список ста наиболее влиятельных людей годаAnonymous — 2012 TIME 100: The Most Influential People in the World — TIME. Основы Происхождение и название Само название «Анонимус» было вдохновлено возможностью анонимного комментирования и совершения других действий в сети интернет, без необходимости регистрации и опасений быть узнанными. Далее эта возможность была идеализирована так называемыми имиджбордами, где пользователи могли свободно высказывать своё мнение, не боясь дискриминации по возрасту, полу или по каким-нибудь другим признакам, благодаря анонимности. Поскольку все подобные комментарии и сообщения помечались тегом «аноним», то появилось шуточная его трактовка, как будто этот аноним был реальным человеком, что впоследствии привело к созданию самого мема и первоначальной его трактовки как коллективного разума . Понятие «Анонимус» в широком смысле представляет собою идею каждого по отдельности и всех вместе как некоего безымянного коллектива. Часто отмечается, что понятие с трудом схватывается в определении, но лучше описывается при помощи афористического описания воспринимаемых черт данного явления. . Анонимус — это группа в том же смысле, в котором группой является стая птиц. Почему мы считаем это группой? Они летят в одном направлении. В каждый конкретный момент какие-то птицы могут присоединяться, покидать стаю, лететь в совершенно другом направлении. |source= |original-text=Anonymous is a group, in the sense that a flock of birds is a group. How do you know they’re a group? Because they’re travelling in the same direction. At any given moment, more birds could join, leave, peel off in another direction entirely. |original-source= — Landers, Chris Baltimore City Paper, April 2, 2008 . |original-lang=en }} Идеология и девиз thumb|240px|Анонимус на акции «[[Захвати Уолл-Стрит» 17 сентября 2011 года. «Коррумпированные боятся нас. Честные нас поддерживают»]] Анонимус относится к хактивистам. Один из представителей Анонимус, назвавшийся именем «Холоднокровный» ( ), объяснил свою точку зрения и философию движения газете «Гардиан»«Вашингтон Пост»: «Викиликс» и Долгая война Интернета. Существует девиз Анонимус, ставший известным в интернете: В оригинале звучит как: Комментаторы указывают на параллели между «Мы — Легион» и бесовским ответом «Имя мне — легион» в Новом ЗаветеParmy Olson. We Are Anonymous: Inside the Hacker World of LulzSec, Anonymous, and the Global Cyber Insurgency. Hachette Digital, 2012. С. 70.Nathan Schneider. Thank You, Anarchy: Notes from the Occupy Apocalypse. Univ of California Press, Sep 19, 2013. С. 91.. Состав У Анонимус нет ни лидеров, ни руководящей партии, он полагается на коллективную силу отдельных участников, действующих таким образом, что совокупный эффект приносит пользу всем Who is Anonymous? Everyone and no one. , April 2, 2008. |original-text=Anyone who wants to can be Anonymous and work toward a set of goals…We have this agenda that we all agree on and we all coordinate and act, but all act independently toward it, without any want for recognition. We just want to get something that we feel is important done… |original-source= |original-lang= }} Анонимус во многом состоит из пользователей различных имиджбордов и интернет-форумов. Кроме того, существует ряд вики-сайтов и IRC-сетей, созданных с целью преодоления ряда ограничений имиджбордов. Подобные способы общения представляют собой средства, при помощи которых Анонимус, участвующий в Project Chanology, общается и организовывает протесты . «Широкая коалиция обитателей интернета» связана интернетом и такими сайтами, как 4chan, 711chan, Encyclopædia Dramatica , IRC-каналами и YouTube. Социальные сети, например, Facebook, используются для создания групп, мобилизующих людей на протесты в реальном мире . Помимо этого, есть определённые ресурсы, которые помогают анонимам координировать предстоящие акции протеста и избежать некоторых ограничений борд . Low Orbit Ion Cannon The Low Orbit Ion Cannon — это интернет-приложение, предназначенное для DDOS-атак Анонимус. Пользователи анонимно скачивают LOIC к себе на компьютер и тем самым добровольно добавляют его в ботнет, после чего компьютер используется для атак в AnonOps. Подобные приёмы соответствуют идеалам анонима . История thumb|right|300px|Анонимус в публичном пространстве в масках [[Фокс, Гай|Гая Фокса. Лос-Анджелес, 2008. Маска Гая Фокса, впервые использованная анонимом в 2008 году, сама стала графическим интернет-мемом и одним из символов сообщества Анонимус . Дизайн маски — художник-иллюстратор , 1982 год]] По некоторым данным, организация Анонимус зародилась на хакерских форумах 4chanДокументальный фильм про Anonymous // 24.01.2012, Хакер (журнал).. Исторические корни движения можно возвести к первым хактивистским группам, таким, как и . В январе 2011 года в Великобритании были арестованы пять хакеров из группы под названием «Анонимус»В Великобритании арестованы хакеры, которые организовали атаки на компании, заблокировавшие платежи WikiLeaks. 21 июня 2011 года было заявлено об объединении с группой хакеров LulzSecLulzSec и Anonymous объединились в хакерской кампании AntiSec, а 4 июля о близости взглядов с хакерами из Хакеры взломали Twitter-аккаунт Fox News и сообщили о смерти Обамы. 20 января 2012 года на независимом кинофестивале в штате Юта, США состоялась премьера 93-минутного документального фильма «Имя нам легион: История хактивизма» ( ), снятого американской кинокомпанией Luminant Media, которая рассказывает об истории создания и текущей деятельности группы АнонимусОфициальный сайт фильма We Are Legion: The Story of the Hacktivists .. Деятельность и акции В статье перечислены основные акции Анонимус с 2008 года по настоящее время, получившие освещение в российских и мировых средствах массовой информации. Акции протеста Саентология thumb|Протесты Анонимус против [[Саентология|Церкви саентологии]] Проект «Чанология» — протест против деятельности Церкви саентологии, организованный Анонимус. The Pirate Bay Протест против антипиратства и авторского права. SOPA Протест против цензуры в интернете. EX.UA Взлом и DDOS-атаки правительственных серверов с целью протеста против закрытия крупнейшего украинского сайта, файлообменника EX.UA. Anonymous OS : Не следует путать с Anonym.OS 13 марта 2012 года, якобы от имени активистов сообщества «Анонимус» было объявлено о выпуске Linux-дистрибутива Anonymous OSanonymous-os.tumblr.com, основанного на ОС Ubuntu 11.10, но использующего графическую среду MATE и предназначенного для обеспечения анонимного выхода в сеть и проверки безопасности системХакерам-«анонимусам» приписали выпуск операционной системыSourceForge заблокировал дистрибутив Anonymous-OS, подозреваемый в распространении вредоносного ПО.Хакерам-«анонимусам» приписали выпуск операционной системы.. Авторы микроблога @AnonOps, которых часто ассоциируют с движением Anonymous, заявили, что данный дистрибутив не имеет никакого отношения к движению Anonymous: «Дистрибутив Anon OS является фейком и весь нашпигован троянами»The Anon OS is fake it is wrapped in trojans. RT. Позже эту информацию подтвердили другие известные в сообществе микроблоги @AnonNewsSecThe #Anonymous OS is fake and wrapped in trojans. и @YourAnonNewsSeeing lots of news about just-released purported «Anonymous OS.» BE CAREFUL! Remember the Zeus Trojan incident w/Slowloris recently!. Следом The Hacker News опубликовал статью, в которой констатировал, что непонятно, кто стоит за данной операционной системой, она может содержать бэкдоры и её следует опасатьсяSourceForge заблокировал дистрибутив Anonymous-OS, подозреваемый в распространении вредоносного ПО. 15 марта 2012 года администрация SourceForge.net, на котором Anonymous OS была размещена, не найдя связи группы Anonymous с создателями Anonymous OS, решила временно отключить этот проект как вводящий в заблуждениеAnonymous-os project response. IRC-сети Аноним-операции часто проводятся в сети IRC с адресом IRC.ANONOPS.NET по каналам таким как #OPISRAEL и другимAnonOps • Index. Есть также европейские группы и каналы в сети AnonOps, которые поддерживают AnonymousReZoAnonymous #Anonymous #Video #AnonOps. См. также * Хактивизм * Интернет-активизм * Удалённые сетевые атаки * Хронология событий, связанных с Anonymous * DoS-атака * Хакер * Флуд * Захвати Уолл-Стрит * КиберБеркут * Джереми Хаммонд Примечания Ссылки * Павел Борисов. Маски выигрывают у колпаков. Как «Ку-клукс-клан» поссорился с «Анонимусом» «Meduza», 25.11.2014 Категория:Хакеры Категория:Интерактивные (сетевые) субкультуры Категория:Интернет-культура Категория:Атаки и эксплойты Категория:Имиджборды Категория:Интернет-мемы